A Missing Misty
by Neko Shiori
Summary: Ash and co. vist a town where ash meets an very old friend that messes up his and Misty's relationship, and team rockets up to no good like usual. Sorry the summary sucks but, you have to read the story to figure it out Please R


_**Vulpixfan: Hey this is my first fanfic hope you like**

* * *

**Ch. 1 A Team Rocket Encounter  
**  
It was a bright sunny day and Ash, Misty, and Brock were (as usual) lost in a forest. Brock was looking at his map trying to see if he could find out were they were.  
  
"Brock have you figured out were w are at." asked Ash impaiently.  
  
"Can't you just wait Ash." yelled Brock.  
  
"Hey, we have been stuck here for over three hours and I'm tired of it aren't you Misty?" Ash asked.  
  
"Hey don't bring me in your argument, but I agree with ash on wanting to get out of here so have you found out yet?" Misty asked nicely.  
  
"No I haven't Ash has been bothering me to much so I can't look maybe you two can go do something while I look." Brock said enthusiasticly.  
  
"Ok sure we'll go see if we can find a pokemon center anywhere." Misty said polity.  
  
Ash and Misty left to try and find a pokemon center and instead found Team Rocket and they were trying to catch a bunch of wild houndout, but not succeding.  
  
"Hey why don't these houndour let us catch them." Jesse winned.  
  
"They're suposed to put up a fight otherwise pokemon trainers wouldn't like them much." James explained.  
  
"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious James." Meowth said sarcasticly.  
  
As Team Rocket fought the houndour. Ash and Misty walked by unoticed until they heard a strange sound coming from there right. Then suddenly as if from nowhere two houndoom jumped out from the bushes. After they saw Ash and Misty they attacted with flamethrower.  
  
"Go Corphish and dodge that flamethrower!" Ash yelled while throwing a pokeball.  
  
"Now use water gun on the houndoom." Ash yelled while pushing Misty out of the way since a flamethrower was coming right at them.  
  
"Here I'll help go corsola." Misty yelled grabbing a pokeball.  
  
As Misty brought out her corsola the houndoom used flamethrower on her while she wasn't looking.  
  
"Misty watch out!" Ash yelled as he watched.  
  
Then suddenly pikachu jumped off of ash's shoulder right in front of misty and got hit by the flamethrower then fell on the ground in front of misty.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled running in his direction.  
  
Then he picked him up and told corhish to use watergun on the houndoom and scare one away while Misty had her corsola scare the other one away. Then as soon as the houndoom left they ran back to the place Brock was and asked him if he found out where they were.  
  
"Brock have you found out where we are at?" Ash asked while running toward Brock.  
  
"Yes, but why are you running." Brock asked while turning toward Ash.  
  
"Pikachu's hurt we need a pokemon center." Ash yelled quickly.  
  
Then brock led them to a clearing and then two people walked out of the bushes. One was a women wearing a long blue dress and a light blue hat, holding a baby. The other was a man wearing a suit.  
  
"Hello there."the lady said while walking up to Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
"Hi" Ash, Misty, and Brock all said together.  
  
"What are all you young'ns doin out here?" the man said while moving up to the lady.  
  
"We were lost, but we're not anymore." Brock said politly  
  
"Oh thats nice." the lady said as she played with her baby.  
  
"We were just out pickin berries see." the man said while he showed them the berries they had just picked.  
  
"We have to get to a pokemon center soon cause my Pokachuhas been hurt in a battle." Ash said quikly while he showed them his Pikachu.  
  
"Oh thats bad maybe we have a berry that can help." the lady said as she checked in her basket for a berry.  
  
"Oh here we are a nice Pecha berry." the lady said as she handed Ash the berry.  
  
"Here Pikachu eat this." Ash said as he gave the berry to Pikachu.  
  
"Pika pikachu" Pikachu said as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you so much" Ash said to the people.  
  
"Your so welcome" the laddy said.  
  
"We love helping out you twerps" the man said.  
  
"What!" they all said together.  
  
"Oh nothing" the man said nervously.  
  
"Oh just give it up you guys they found us out" the baby said as it stood up and grabed pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he was taken from him.  
  
Suddenly the man and women changed cloths and became Team Rocket. Then Meowth took Pikachu to there balloon and Jesse and James jumped right beside him while Meowth put Pikachu in an electricproof cage.  
  
"Team Rocket get back here" Ash yelled as he ran after them.  
  
"Pikapi" Pikachu yelled from inside the cage.  
  
"Go Taillow and pop that balloon" Ash yelled as he threw a pokeball.  
  
As Taillow popped the balloon Team Rocket droped Pikachu and he fell out of his cage right into Ash's arms. Suddenly after Team Rocket had blasted off they heard a voice from behind the bush, not knowing what it was they decided to try and run.

* * *

**Vulpixfan: sorry I have to end but hope you like it Please R&R and stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.**_


End file.
